Haechan is a
by Suika Rii
Summary: kira-kira Haechan mirip dengan hewan apa ya? Canon-NCTfanfiction-MarkHyuk-MarkChan-MarkHyuck


Haechan is a...

NCT FANFICTION

MARKHYUK

MARK

DONGHYUK

000

kira-kira Haechan mirip dengan hewan apa ya?? canon-NCTfanfiction-MarkHyuk-MarkpChan-MarkHyuck

000

Fans dengan sejuta imajinasinya kadang-kadang memunculkan gambaran tak terduga untuk idol mereka. Baik positif ataupun negatif, semua adalah bentuk kreatif yang perlu ditelaah pengapresiasiannya. Mulai dari zero bujet hingga pembelian tanah di planet mars atas nama idola adalah contoh dengan finansial yang nyata.

Kalau untuk sekedar becanda, biasanya fans akan membuat meme atau cerita lucu dengan gambar sang idol yang sedang tidak ok. Ada juga yang membuat pengakuan palsu -ini sedang tenar belakangan ini. Bisa saja mengaku sebagai kakak, adik, pacar bahkan suami. Jika sang idol lebih muda, tren menjadi ibu si idol juga sudah tidak asing(sy nih begini).

Beda lagi jika ingin menggambarkan kegemasan seorang fans pada idolnya. Fans akan memberikan mereka berbagai properti dan mainan saat fansign dan sang idol akan menggunakan properti itu dengan senang hati. Sekedar memberikan julukan "manis" juga tak asing diantara kedua interaksi idol-fans ini. Julukan dari istilah-istilah lucu seperti "no-jam" sampai julukan nama hewan.

Penamaan nama hewan bukan sebuah penghinaan, hanya saja terkadang hewan-hewan itu punya tingkah laku yang lucu dan hal polos seperti itu lah yang bisa menggambarkan seorang idol mirip dengan hewan seperti apa.

Kim Dong yeong adalah sample paling mudah dijelaskan. Bentuk giginya yang lucu membuat ia terlihat seperti seekor kelinci. Karena itu julukannya sejak masih menjabat sebagai smrookies adalah sang kelinci. Chenle dengan tawa membahananya juga bisa menjadi sample yang mudah dimengerti. Ia mendapat julukan si lumba-lumba karena suara tawanya yang menyerupai suara lumba-lumba di lautan yang membagi signal dengan para pelayar.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan member NCT lainnya??? Apa ada julukan seperti itu???

"Menurutku winwin adalah seekor panda" semua mata menatap sang hyung tertua. "karena ia selalu bertingkah lucu tanpa ia sadari dan apapun yang Winwin lakukan selalu terlihat menggemaskan" Taeil menyuarakan pendapatnya. NCT -minus Mark- sedang berkumpul di dorm NCT U untuk sekedar berbagi cerita. Ini rutin mereka lakukan setiap ada kesempatan. Dan kali ini mereka sedang membahas cuitan fans di SNS tentang kemiripan member NCT dengan beberapa hewan lucu. (Setelah sebelumnya mereka membahasan hal random, mulai dari meme yang lucu atau sekedar isu dating bualan yang pada akhirnya mereka tertawakan.)

"Winwin adalah snow white dan aku adalah salah satu dari tujuh kurcacinya" Yuta melontarkan kalimatnya. Tak mau kalah dari Taeil dalam urusan menggoda Winwin. Memancing Winwin untuk memutar bola matanya.

"Jeno mirip kucing" Winwin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai dirinya. "Jeno lucu seperti kucing, apalagi ketika ia tersenyum" argumen Winwin barusan mengundang Jeno untuk tersenyum. Tanpa sadar semua member terpanah akan senyum itu. "Lihat, dia lucu seperti kucing" tambahnya.

"Tapi menurutku Haechan lebih mirip seperti kucing dari pada Jeno" bantahan Jaemin mengundang tanya dari beberapa hyung. Sementara Haechan yang duduk di sudut sambil menikmati keripik kentangnya seketika menghentikan kunyahan di mulut penuhnya. Matanya menatap polos pada semua member yang sedang berdebat tentang dirinya.

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak tadi Haechan tidak terlalu mendengarkan pembicaraan para member. Ia berfokus pada keripik kentangnya. Demi kumis pak Sooman, keripik kentang ini rasanya sangat gurih. Membuat Haechan lupa segalanya.

"Bukannya Haechan itu pudu?" Jaehyun memotong pembicaraan beberapa member tentang kucing dan Haechan. "Banyak fans yang mengatakan bahwa Haechan itu mirip pudu" tambahnya.

"Kalau menurut pendapatku, sih, Haechan itu seperti beruang" Taeyong bersuara sambil mengutak-atik rambutnya.

"Kalian ingat Dongkey? Itu julukan Haechan hyung dulu" Jisung akhirnya berpendapat setelah sebelum-sebelumnya hanya diam atau sekedar berbisik dengan Chenle. "Haechan hyung bertingkah seperti monyet karena itu julukannya dulu adalah Dongkey" lanjutnya membuat ke-16 hyungnya menatap padanya dalam diam.

"Aku alien, jangan dibahas lagi" celetuk Haechan dengan cengiran kuda. Para member menatapnya sekilas, lalu melupakannya sekejap mata dan membahas kembali semua perbandingan Donghyuk dengan empat hewan yang sudah disebut tadi.

"Oh, lupakan" desis Haechan kesal. Ia kembali mengunyah keripiknya. Menonton para member yang masih cek cok tentang dirinya tanpa peduli yang berlebihan.

"Kita vote saja" usulan Doyung mendapat setuju dari member. Ia pun bangun dari duduknya dan menjelaskan peraturannya. Terlatih sebagai MC membuat ia sudah sangat terbiasa untuk hal berbicara di depan seperti saat ini.

"Yang memilih kucing?" Doyung mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi instruksi bahwa yang memilih Haechan sebagai kucing harus angkat tangan. Lalu ia mulai menghitung. Ada empat orang yang mengangkat tangan. Jaemin, Chenle, Yuta dan Kun.

"Yang memilih pudu?" Jaehyun mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil memamerkan dimple di pipinya. Menandanya bahwa ia begitu setuju. Setelahnya ada Renjun dan Taeil yang mengangkat tangan. "Aku memilih pudu juga" kata Doyung setelah selesai mengitung. "Aku melihat di SNS banyak yang menyebut Haechan sebagai pudu. Aku mengikuti para tzennie saja" jelas Doyung.

"Lalu yang memilih beruang?" secara cepat, Taeyong, Jungwoo, Lucas dan Johnny mengangkat tangan mereka. Seakan mereka sedang mengikuti kuis cerdas cermat tingkat nasional. "Haechannie menggemaskan seperti boneka Teddy bear" Johnny berpendapat. Lalu ia memberi wink pada Haechan di sudut sana. Haechan pun berlagak seperti anak perawan yang terkesipu malu setelah mendapat wink maut dari gebetannya. Membuat Jisung meringis kesal.

"Selebihnya adalah yang memilih monyet" Jisung bersuara sedikit serak ketika mengucapkannya. Ia memang sedang flu belakangan ini. Empat orang terakhir adalah Jisung, Jeno, Ten dan Winwin.

"Itu artinya kalian seri" Haechan mengigit keripik terakhirnya lalu beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur. Inginnya mengambil susu kotak yang sepertinya masih ada di dalam kulkas. Saat di dapur, ia mendengar para member kembali berdebat mengenai dirinya. Haechan hanya manyun kesal. Dirinya diabaikan tapi dibicarakan. Cih, menyebalkan.

Saat Haechan kembali ke ruang tengah, saat itulah pintu utama terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Mark dengan wajah lelah setelah menyelesaikan aktifitas personalnya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak ikut 'rapat keluarga' lagi, tapi jangan menatapku seakan aku kelinci tak berdosa dan kalian serigalanya" Mark mencoba bergurau, tapi keadaan di ruang itu tetap hening dengan 17 pasang mata menatapnya.

"Tidak, kau datang di waktu yang tepat" Johnny memecah hening. Mark berjalan memasuki kerumunan member. Berniat duduk di tangan sopa yang Haechan dudukin sambil melihat pada bocah itu yang menampilkan wajah kesal entah karena apa. Mark akan menanyakan hal itu nanti.

"Mana menurutmu yang lebih mirip dengan Haechan; kucing, pudu, betuabg atau monyet?" Doyung to the point. Mark adalah suara terakhir untuk melihat kelompok mana yang akan menang.

"Kami sedang membahas kepiripan member dengan beberapa hewan seperti yang dilakukan fans kita. Dan sangat susah memilih Haechan sebagai hewan apa" Jelas Renjun sambil menyibak rambut halusnya kebelakang. Berharap rambut panjang itu akan berhenti menggelitik keningnya. Tapi percuma, rambut itu terlalu halus untuk tidak terjatuh kembali ke daerah keningnya. Mungkin Renjun bisa mencoba menjadi bintang iklan shampoo anti ketombe lain kali.

"Haechannie??" tanya Mark sambil mengalihkan pengelihatannya pada Haechan di sampingnya. "Aku alien, jangan ditanggapi" kata Haechan acuh tak acuh. Ia meneguk susunya lagi. Benar-benar merasa tak peduli dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Aku rasa Haechannie cocok dengan karakter singa" jawab Mark dengan wajah polosnya seperti biasa.

"Ok, lebih baik kau istirahat hyung, sepertinya kau terlalu lelah" Haechan bangun dari duduknya dan mendorong Mark menuju ke arah kamar. Haechan merasa bahwa Mark sedang mengigau. Dia mungkin kelelahan.

"Hei, aku serius, kau itu mirip singa" kata Mark mencoba menghindar dari dorongan yang Haechan lalukan pada punggungnya.

"Mark, yang singa itu kau, bukan Haechan" Yuta mencoba menjelaskan. Mark sepertinya keluar dari topik. Lagi pula, dari sisi mana juga Donghyuk terlihat seperti singa?

"Maksudku, Haechan adalah singa betina" Mark kembali berargumen dan kali ini membuat Haechan menghentikan kegiatan mendorong punggung Mark. Tanda tanya berterbangan di ruangan itu.

"Singa betina?? Maksudmu??" Lucas bertanya karena dia tidak mengerti. Bahasa koreanya memang belum cukup bagus. Tapi jika dilihat lagi, semua member di sana juga tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Mark, sama seperti dirinya.

"Karena aku adalah singa jantannya, maka Donghyukie adalah singa betinanya" jawab Mark lempeng. Lalu ia mencuri kecupan ringan di sudut bibir Haechan yang meninggalkan sisah susu yang ia teguk tadi.

Karena tak ada reaksi apapun dari siapapun di ruangan itu, Mark akhirnya menghela nafasnya lalu berkata, "baiklah, lebih baik aku istirahat" dan sekali lagi ia mengecup Haechan. Kali ini di pipi gembil yang sudah tak gembil lagi itu.

Mark meninggalkan Haechan dalam tubuh yang membeku dan nafas yang tersengal. Sementara para member yang melihat hal itu tak jauh berbeda dari reaksi yang Haechan keluarkan. Bahkan Ten terlihat mengangak kaget.

"Euww" Jisung adalah orang pertama yang bereaksi setelah hening cukup lama menyelimuti ruang itu. Ia bermimik jijik sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH, APA YANG BARU SAJA MARK LAKUKAN?" Johnny adalah orang yang ke dua yang menyumbangkan reaksinya. Sementara Lucas tertawa bahagia sambil bertepuk tangan seperti anjing laut sebagai orang ke tiga yang bereaksi. Mulutnya tak henti berkata "daebak" bahkan ia memukul Kun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku harus menelpon manager," Doyung meraih phone-nya. "Sepertinya kegiatan Mark harus dikurangi sebelum ia menjadi gila" ucapnya entah pada siapa sambil mencari kontak manager mereka. Ia bersungguh-sungguh akan menelpon manager mereka untuk minta tolong mengubah jadwal padat Mark.

"Apa yang tadi uri Mark?" Taeyong sepertinya masih diambang kesadaran. Ia berkata dengan mata yang kosong. "Dia uri Mark" Jaehyun membenarkan. "Tidak, tidak, uri Mark tidak akan mencium Haechan di depan banyak orang. Pasti bukan" sangkal Taeyong masih belum percaya.

"Lalu kau ingin bilang yang duduk di sana bukanlah uri Haechannie karena ia sedang terdiam dengan wajah memerah dan senyum tipis seperti anak gadis yang baru saja mendapat ajakan kencan pertama dari sang pujaan hati?" Yuta menampar Taeyong dengan kebenaran.

Haechan masih terdiam di posisinya. Cukup shock karena Mark melakukan skinship di depan umum tidak seperti biasanya. Ia merasa tersanjung dan juga malu. Semua mata sedang menatap mereka tadi. Lalu ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran bocah itu.

"Oh sial" desis Taeyong yang melihat tingkah Haechan. "Entah sejak kapan mereka tumbuh dewasa" katanya dengan nada sedih seperti seorang ayah yang melihat pertumbuhan anaknya.

-salam Suika Rii-

menurut kalian nih, Haechan mirip hewan apaan sih???

oh ya oot nih, cerita abail ini aku buat disela jadwal interview dua hari lalu. Ga waras emg, bukannya komat-kamit biar bisa lulus interview dan cepet dapat kerja malah nulis beginian. tapi mau gmn dong, ide datang di mana aja dan kapan aja:((

SIAPA YANG BAPER SAMA MV WE GO UP?? mau tau dong tanggapan kalian tentang MV dan lagunya

Kalau aku sih... Hmm... MV nya ceria yah:") trus lagunya juga asik ya:") tapi kok aku ngerasa kretek kretek ya?? Nyilu gitu... Ada yg tahu knp???

oh ya, nanya lagi nih... kalau aku buat ff markren ada yg mau baca ngga???

Ok, Thanks uda baca crt abal tidak berfaedah ini...

See ya di next story

Lov you

MARKHYUK JJANG!!


End file.
